


Harry & Cedric Diggory: New Beginnings

by Mrs_Ginny_Potter



Series: Harry & Cedric Reunited Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Mrs_Ginny_Potter
Summary: With Voldemort officially dead (for good this time) Harry and Cedric begin their lives together as they finally complete their soulbond as their wedding day arrives. Hoe will the wizarding world react when Lily and James reappear into the outside world for the first time? Will the new Hogwarts Sixth Form be a success? And just his will our newlyweds handle three children? And finally how will the Wizengarmot deal with Cornelius Fudge when they uncover his secrets?Join me in the second instalment of Harry and Cedric's life together.





	Harry & Cedric Diggory: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part Two in the Harry and Cedric Reunited Series

**Chapter One**

**Wedding Day**  
_July 31st 1996_

As Harry tried to calm the nauseous feeling in his stomach he thought back on the day they'd gotten engaged, so much had happened since then it was hard to believe it was only at the start of the school year. When Cedric had first asked when he wanted their wedding to happen, his birthday slipped from his mouth straight away, not only would he be officially sixteen and only a year and a half younger than his husband he'd finally be able to celebrate his birthday without bad memories. His thoughts were broken as he noticed his Mum enter the room holding Lila and Hermione by her side, it had been decided that his mother and sister would give him away as the idea id his father walking him down the aisle sounded rather odd even for him.

With one final look in the mirror he joined his mother, sister and daughter as they exited the dining room of Potter Manor, though Harry would officially move into a cottage close to the sixth form cottage, Harry wanted to be married in the home he should have been raised in. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself to start his future with the man he loved, with his family firmly back by his side the scared little boy from the cupboard disappeared as he began to walk down the aisle keeping his eyes firmly on his soon to be husband almost running the final few steps to his side where he belonged.

"You look stunning my love."

"So do you." Harry whispered as the newly appointed Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat so they could proceed.

"Now we once again have our happy couples’ attention, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Harry James Potter & Cedric Diggory in holy matrimony. As you are all aware young Harry and Cedric share a soulbond, a soulbond so strong that not even death could part them though a soulbond means they are already married, they've made the decision to share their union in front of family and friends. Harry would you like to go first?"

"Cedric, from the moment we met I knew there was something special between us, though I didn't quite know just how special until you were taken away from me so brutally and then by some miracle you were brought back to me and now we were blessed with our beautiful daughter and soon after the two who are yet to be born. I loved you the moment I met you, I love you now and I'll continue loving you until my dying day." Harry promised with confidence.

"Cedric would you his say your vows to Harry." Dumbledore promoted.

"Harry, there aren't enough words to say how much I love you, you complete me in every single way. When I was gone, it felt like part of me had been taken way from me, it wasn't until I returned to you that I realised that part of me which had disappeared was you. And then we were blessed with Lila and the boys when they arrive. You are my one and only love, I loved you the moment I met you, I love you now and I'll continue loving you until my dying day." Cedric said shakily.

"Rings please."

Harry took the white gold wedding band from Hermione sliding it onto Cedric's finger, smiling brightly as he saw the confirmation of his love nestled into the third finger of his left hand. The warmth inside his heart as he realised for the first time that he finally got to live the life he'd been searching for his whole life. He watched avidly as Cedric took the second white gold wedding band from Cho Chang before he felt the ring slide onto his finger, stopping once it was fully in place. Without thinking he leaned over kissing Cedric gently on the lips trying to ignore the whooping coming from where he knew the Weasley's were sitting,

"And with that I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss him again Harry."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry mumbled before leaning in to kiss his husband again.

➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰

Ten minutes later the newlyweds were led into the dining room for the wedding breakfast though with the constant morning sickness neither of them were particularly hungry. As the new Mr and Mr Diggory sat down Harry buried his head into his husbands shoulder, holding a sleeping Lila securely in one arm so he could try and eat. Looking around the table at his friends he hadn't realised just his many of them had accepted they invitation, alongside the Weasleys was Seamus and his mum, Dean and his mother and father, of course Malfoy had to be there however thankfully he was behaving himself under his mother's glare. And he thought Sirius could be harsh, the Gryffindor Quidditch team were there including Oliver Wood who seemed to be playing footsie with Percy.

"Since most of the sixth years are here, I'd like to make an announcement. As you're aware studying for exams is incredibly difficult when the younger years are out of classes, it's one of the positive things about being within the tower but not in the common room last term, I came up with a way to rectify the problem and it's been approved by the Minister and Headmistress. You all remember that awful night in Godric's Hollow well I've decided to turn it into a sixth form where you can study and then return to Hogwarts at night, or stay the night if you have a free period first thing on a morning, it's for sixth years and seventh years, possibly fifth I haven't worked out how that would work yet."

"That's a wonderful idea Harry." Hermione gushed.

"Well it made sense, you saw how much independent study helped me, with Cedric graduated I'm not sure I'll stay in the castle during the day I just don't want to leave you behind."

"Ron won't let anything happen to me Harry, plus you're needed more here." Hermione reassured her brother.

"About that, we have a cottage not far away from the sixth form, it's where we should have grown up. Oh and Draco."

"What now Po--. What do you need?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Diggory maybe we can begin that friendship I shouldn't have dismissed so quickly our first year. I'm sorry about your father."

"You mean it?"

"I do, I never say things I don't mean Draco. Just stop the name calling with my sister and friends."

"I will." Draco promised looking happier than he had done in years.

Once the wedding breakfast was over, wedding guests began to filter out until there was just immediate family and friends left, something Harry was grateful for because the food he'd just eaten was already threatening to make a reappearance and he could see the same was happening to his husband. Laying Lila into the bassinet by his side he lay against his husband’s lap hoping there wouldn't be anymore surprises.

He should have known that was wishful thinking.


End file.
